Losing Hope
by AnKaaaa
Summary: Kolejny fan fiction o Belli i Edwardzie. Ona jeździ na wózku inwalidzkim, a on jest bogatym chłopcem, który wszystko ma w nosie. Chcecie więcej? Zapraszam do czytania
1. Chapter 1

_**Prolog**_

„_Życie to jedno wielkie gówno, a potem się umiera"._

Czy znacie uczucie porażki? Ja znam bardzo dobrze. Wystarczy chwila, a życie zmienia się w istne piekło. Piekło, z którego nie ma powrotu. Nie jestem już młodą Bellą, tryskającą szczęściem dziewczyną, kłaniającą

się każdej napotkanej osobie, bawiącą się z dzieciakami na placu zabaw. Nie wiem nawet co to śmiech, radość czy miłość. Uczucia te są mi tak dalekie, że nawet ich nie pamiętam. Nie potrafię normalnie żyć. Po co?

Dla kogo?

Dlaczego mam się męczyć?

Zadawałam sobie te pytania setki razy i nigdy nie dostałam na nie odpowiedzi. Próbowałam skończyć z życiem nie jeden i nie dwa razy, lecz zawsze kończyło się tak samo. W ostatniej chwili byłam ratowana. Nikt

mnie nie rozumiał. Psycholodzy czy inni terapeuci, żaden nie przetrwał więcej niż dziesięć minut ze mną w jednym pomieszczeniu. Jak mogli zrozumieć? Byli zdrowi, większość z nich miała rodziny, przyjaciół, normalne

życie, wizje na przyszłość. Nie wiedzieli jak to jest być sparaliżowaną od pasa w dół. Nie musieli codziennie widzieć na twarzach ludzi tych spojrzeń: współczucia, pogardy. Nie musieli prosić o pomoc w każdej

sekundzie życia. Zakupy, sprzątanie w domu, założenie ubrania czy kąpiel. Codziennie byłam upokarzana, znosząc wizyty pielęgniarek, które zajmowały się mną jak małym dzieckiem…


	2. Czas dorosnąć

Rozdział 1

_Czas dorosnąć_

_EPOV_

Rozejrzałem się dookoła i nie mogłem nie wykrzywić ust w obrzydzeniu. Po mojej lewej stronie siedział mężczyzna. Jego ciuchy

przypominały bardziej szmatę niż coś, co na co dzień się nosi. Byłem pewny, że gdybym się do niego zbliżył, mógłbym poczuć mocz i jeszcze

inne zapachy podobne do tego. Miałem dwa podejrzenia co do tego mężczyzny: albo przebywał ze mną w tym miejscu, gdyż potrzebował

otrzeźwienia, albo był ćpunem. Nie miałem pojęcia. Odwróciłem głowę, nie mogąc znieść tego widoku. Z drugiej strony siedział wpatrzony w

przestrzeń mięśniak. Mógłbym przysiąść, że jego biceps ma więcej w obwodzie niż moja głowa. Odwróciłem twarz, nie chcąc wywołać u niego

jakiejś niepożądanej reakcji. Westchnąłem w zniecierpliwieniu. To był trzeci raz w ciągu trzech tygodni, kiedy wpakowali mnie do celi. Nikt nie

jest idealny i ja nie będę wyjątkiem od tej reguły. Nie byłem zły. Nie biłem innych ludzi, nie piłem, nie ćpałem, nie kradłem. Mógłbym wymieniać bez

końca, ale w takim razie, co ja tutaj robię? Czy to, że robię coś, co kocham, co mnie pasjonuje, powoduje, iż jestem gorszym człowiekiem.

Czy musi to oznaczać, że za każdym razem, gdy włożę na plecy spadochron będę wsadzany do celi? Odwróciłem gwałtownie głowę w

lewą stronę, gdy usłyszałem mamrotanie nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. Ucieszyłem się , że zrobił to jedynie we śnie. Mięśniak również odwrócił

głowę w stronę, w którą patrzyłem. Po chwili przeniósł spojrzenie na mnie. Spoglądał na mnie wściekle , choć nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego.

Spojrzałem w nieduże okno, które znajdowało się w rogu małego pomieszczenia, w którym się znalazłem. Niewielkie światło przedzierało

się przez nie, rozświetlając nieco tę celę. Przesiedziałem tu całą noc i wiedziałem, że lada moment pojawi się Carlisle, żeby mnie wypuścić.

Nagle usłyszałem kroki, jak się domyślałem jednego z policjantów. Miałam nadzieję, że ma dla mnie dobre wieści. Człowiek ubrany w niebieski strój podszedł do naszej celi. Spojrzał na nas wszystkich

wzrokiem, który mówił „jestem od was lepszy". Dokładnie tak samo patrzyło trzech policjantów, którzy zwijali mnie wczoraj wieczorem do

radiowozu. Facet wyjął kluczyki z kieszeni i powiedział:

- Edward Cullen.

Od razu podniosłem się z siedzenia i byłam bardziej niż szczęśliwy. Wyszedłem szybko z celi i podążyłem za policjantem wzdłuż korytarza,

nie patrząc za siebie na gości, z którymi przebywałem całą noc.

- Gdzie idziemy? - spytałem faceta, chcąc usłyszeć, że Carlisle zapłacił kaucję. Zawsze tak robił, więc czemu dziś miałoby być inaczej?

Gdy policjant usłyszał moje pytanie, delikatnie odwrócił się do mnie i uśmiechnął szyderczo.

- Carlisle Cullen wpłacił pieniądze, żebyś mógł wyjść - odparł i ponowne skupił się na drodze. Odetchnąłem głęboko, a ulga jaką

poczułem po wypowiedzeniu tych słów przez mężczyznę idącego przede mną była ogromna. Nie chciałem wracać do celi. Spędzenie jeszcze kilku

godzin mogłoby spowodować duży uszczerbek na moim zdrowiu psychicznym. Gdy doszliśmy do końca korytarza facet zatrzymał się i

ponownie odwrócił w moją stronę .

- Musisz tu usiąść i poczekać, zrozumiano? - bardziej warknął niż powiedział, ale dla mnie było to nieważne. Jedyne, o czym myślałem, to

żeby wrócić do domu, wziąć długą, odprężającą kąpiel i iść spać. Policjant przeszedł kawałek i skręcił w pierwsze drzwi po lewo, domyślałem się, że

właśnie tam znajduje się mój ojciec. Wstałem z siedzenia, nie mogąc wytrzymać w jednej pozycji zbyt długo. Wzdłuż ściany rozciągały się

fotografie różnych osobistości, ale moją uwagę przykuło zdjęcie komendanta policji. Charlie Swan. Wyglądał na bardzo smutnego.

Wywróciłem oczami na swojej pokręcone myślenie. To jest bardzo smutne, bo na niego spojrzałeś – pomyślałem.

Byłem naprawdę zmęczony. Miałem zamiar się odwrócić i wrócić na krzesło, gdy usłyszałem zmęczony, lecz stanowczy głos.

- Edward - odwróciłem się gwałtownie i spojrzałem prosto w niebieskie oczy mojego ojca. Sine pierścienie pod jego oczami były bardzo

widoczne, byłem pewien, że znów pracował na dwie zmiany. Ponownie nie wrócił na noc do domu. Podszedłem bliżej, a gdy stałem metr od niego

postanowiłem coś powiedzieć. Nie do końca wiedziałem co. Może chciałem się wytłumaczyć, przerosić lub po prostu nawrzeszczeć na niego.

- Carlisle... - nie dane było mi skończyć. Mój ojciec uniósł do góry rękę, dając mi znak, żebym zamilkł. Zamknąłem usta, czekając, aż on coś

powie.

- Nie teraz. Porozmawiamy w domu, chodź do samochodu - powiedział i ruszył w stronę parkingu.

Szedłem za nim zastanawiając się jednocześnie, co mogło się takiego stać, że jest taki przybity. Wsiadłem na tylne siedzenie auta i popatrzyłem

w okno. Nadal nie mogłem pozbyć się dziwnego wrażenia. Carlisle Cullen nie uśmiechał się, ale dziś było inaczej. Coś się stało, a ja nie miałem

pojęcia co. Wiedziałem, że ja nie byłem wystarczającym powodem do takiej reakcji. Carlisle zwijał mnie z paki praktycznie co tydzień, więc nie

było dla niego nowością dzisiejsze zajście, ale skoro nie ja, to kto?

Pytanie, na które nie miałem odpowiedzi. Nienawidziłem tego uczucia. Nim się zorientowałem byliśmy już w garażu. Ojciec z kamienną twarzy

wysiadł z samochodu i czekał aż uczynię to samo. Opierał się o bok auta i patrzył w przestrzeń. Po chwili znalazłem się obok niego i czekałem aż coś

powie. Liczyłem, że to zrobi. Denerwowało mnie, gdy był w taki stanie. Popatrzyłem na niego, lecz on jedynie szedł do drzwi wychodzących z

garażu. Potem, gdy znaleźliśmy się w salonie, odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na mnie.

- Masz godzinę na ogarnięcie się, a po tym czasie chcę cię widzieć w moim gabinecie - powiedział i ruszył do owego pomieszczenia.

Wsadziłem palce we włosy i mocno nimi szarpnąłem. Po chwili ruszyłem do swojego pokoju. Kiedy przekroczyłem drzwi z moich ust wydobyło się

westchnięcie. Szybko podszedłem do łóżka i ułożyłem się wygodnie, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, iż mogę zasnąć. No i zasnąłem.

Sen. Normalnie człowiek musi przespać 1/3 życia. Dorosły człowiek na dobę przesypia osiem godzin, żeby organizm mógł normalnie

funkcjonować. Mnie nie było dane aż tyle. Chwilę potem, jak ułożyłem się wygodnie na łóżku, poczułem, że moje powieki powoli się zamykają.

Byłem pewien, iż nie dam się, a jednak nawet nie zorientowawszy się, zasnąłem skulony na łóżku. Jak niemowlak. Obudził mnie głośny dźwięk,

którego nie byłem wstanie rozpoznać, lecz po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest to mój własny telefon. Melodia, która grała mogła oznaczać tylko

jedno. Dzwonił do mnie Jazz. Wyciągnąłem rękę do telefonu i, nadal z zamkniętymi oczami, przycisnąłem słuchawkę do ucha.

- Jazz, czemu do mnie dzwonisz? - spytałem.

- Chciałem się upewnić, że z tobą wszystko w porządku. Przepraszam, że uciekliśmy, ale to był jedyny sposób... - zaczął

przepraszać, lecz ja całkowicie go rozumiałem. On nie miał ojca, który byłby w stanie wyciągać go z każdej opresji.

- Jasper, nie ma o czym mówić, ja zrobiłbym tak samo na twoim miejscu – odparłem, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Dzięki, Edward, prawdziwy z ciebie przyjaciel – odparł, śmiejąc się cicho. Wstałem z telefonem przy uchu i podszedłem do okna. Odsłoniłem

niebieskie zasłony, powodując, że do pomieszczenia wpadły promienie słoneczne.

- Idziemy dzisiaj? - spytał.

- Nie ma takiej opcji, Jazz. Carlisle jest wkurzony. Myślę, że do końca tygodnia będziemy musieli odpuścić.

- Okay, do zobaczenia, Edward - powiedział i rozłączył się.

Patrząc na zegarek, zauważyłem, iż przespałem większość czasu jaki dał mi Carlisle. Zostało mi dokładnie dziesięć minut. Najszybciej jak

potrafiłem umyłem się. Niestety nie mogłem rozkoszować się ciepłą wodą i niesamowicie pachnącym żelem. Załatwiłem swoje potrzeby i kiedy

poczułem się naprawdę odświeżony, ubrałem się i skierowałem w stronę gabinetu Carlisle'a. Większość osób na moim miejscu zapewne czułaby

strach, ale ja wiedziałem, że mój ojciec nie zrobi nic, co mogłoby mi zaszkodzić. Nigdy mnie nie ograniczał, nie dawał kar. Był obojętny na

wszystko, co robię. Ja byłem mu obojętny. Wszedłem do pomieszczenia i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Carlisle siedział na skórzanym krześle i patrzył

na mnie nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Nie miałem pojęcia, o czym chce ze mną porozmawiać. Zawsze ignorował moje wybryki. Ręką wskazał,

żebym usiadł na krześle na przeciw niego. Zrobiłem, co kazał i jednocześnie nie spuszczałem z niego wzroku.

- Spóźniłeś się dwie minuty. Powiedziałem, że masz godzinę, a ty po raz kolejny mnie nie posłuchałeś - powiedział surowym tonem, który

mówił mi, że mam przechlapane.

- To tylko dwie minuty, Carlisle - warknąłem w odpowiedzi. Mój ojciec uniósł wysoko brwi.

- Carlisle? - spytał. Zdałem sobie sprawę, co zrobiłem. Powiedziałem do niego po imieniu, żadnego „tato". Powiedziałem to głośno, ale jak

inaczej mógłbym. On nie był moim ojcem.

- Tak. Carlisle - odparłem, patrząc na niego z gniewem. - Chciałeś coś szczególnego ode mnie czy mogę już iść?

- Jest kilka rzeczy, o których powinniśmy porozmawiać - powiedział spokojnie. - Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile pieniędzy wydałem przez

ostatnie dwa miesiące wyciągając cię z celi? - spytał. Nie miałem zamiaru odpowiadać na jego pytania. To jedyna rzecz, którą dla mnie robił. - Czy

wiesz, ile pieniędzy przeznaczyłem na naprawy i ile kosztowały mnie twoje wizyty w szpitalu?

- To jest jedyna rzecz, którą dla mnie robisz. Nic innego się nie liczy, przynajmniej dla ciebie – warknąłem, podrywając się do góry.

- Nie podnoś na mnie głosu. Ignorowałem twoje wybryki, starałem się być wyrozumiały, ale ile można? Jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną, masz

dziewiętnaście lat. Ile mam cię niańczyć? – spytał podniesionym głosem.

Otwierałem usta z zamiarem wykrzyczeniu mu prosto w twarz zarzutów, jakie miałem względem jego osoby, ale on mi na to nie pozwolił.

- Milcz! Chociaż raz wysłuchaj mnie od samego początku do końca. Koniec z tym, koniec z twoimi wybrykami.

- Nigdy nie zrezygnuję ze skakania - odparłem wzburzony. Jak on mógł pomyśleć, że kiedykolwiek zrezygnuje z mojej pasji?

- Skoro tak, to nie mam wyjścia. Jeszcze dzisiaj spakujesz swoje rzeczy i opuścisz mój dom – powiedział, ciągle patrząc mi w oczy.

Mogłem dostrzec, że tym razem nie żartuje, że zostałem zaciągnięty w ciemny róg, z którego nie ma wyjścia. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić.

- Wyrzucisz z domu własnego syna? – spytałem, wciąż nie dowierzając.

- Musisz podjąć decyzję. Możesz pozostać w domu, pokazać, że mogę ci zaufać i ponieść konsekwencje swojego postępowania albo pójść

do pokoju i spakować swoje rzeczy – powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Postanowione. Chcesz mnie ukarać. Ukarać za swoje błędy - wiedziałem, że nie mam wyjścia, musiałem być podporządkowany. Nie

miałem pracy, domu. Nie miałem niczego.

- Edwardzie, to że nie byłem przy tobie w każdej sekundzie twojego życia nie skreśla mnie jako dobrego ojca. Mogłem lepiej zatroszczyć się o

ciebie, ale nie zrobiłem tego. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, iż my sami kształtujemy to kim jesteśmy. To był twój wybór, a nie mój. Nie raz

podjąłeś niewłaściwą decyzję, nie popełniaj tego samego błędu teraz.

- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – spytałem, będąc na straconej pozycji. Jeśli chciałem nadal spełniać swoje marzenia musiałem zrobić

wszystko, czego ode mnie wymagał. Carlisle sięgnął do jednej z szuflad w biurku i wyciągnął z niej niebieską teczkę. Położył ją przede mną.

- To jest twoja przyszłość - powiedział.

- Moja przyszłość? Co to do cholery znaczy?

Carlisle, jak zwykle opanowany, otworzył teczkę i wyciągnął z niej kilka kartek. Nie miałem pojęcia, co to znaczy, dlaczego pokazywał je

mnie.

- Co to jest? - mój ojciec podstawił mi pod nos zdjęcie. Zdjęcie, które przedstawiało młodą dziewczynę. Na oko powiedziałbym, że jest w moim

wieku. Pomimo sytuacji w jakiej się znalazłem, mogłem dostrzec, iż była piękna. Brązowe włosy sięgały jej do ramion. Miała wielkie brązowe oczy,

które wodziły za mną wzrokiem, a także bladą skórę, jak u porcelanowej laleczki, która była prawie przezroczysta.

- Kim ona jest? - spytałem, gdy oderwałem wzrok od zdjęcia dziewczyny.

- Ma na imię Isabella, jest rok młodsza od ciebie. Trafiła do nas wczoraj wieczorem - pokiwałem głową, dając znak Carlisle' owi, że

pojmuję, co do mnie mówi, jednakże nadal nie rozumiałem, co ta dziewczyna ma do mojej przyszłości.

Carlisle wyciągnął kolejne zdjęcie i pokazał mi je. Patrząc na nie poczułem dreszcz. Ta sama dziewczyna, której zdjęcia oglądałem przez

chwilą, miała powykręcane nogi w różne strony. To wyglądało jakby miała każdą kość połamaną na kilka części.

- Pół roku temu miała wypadek. Nie dało się uratować nóg. Jest sparaliżowana od pasa w dół.

- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną? – spytałem, odwracając głowę od fotografii.

- Więcej niż myślisz synu. Dokładnie od jutra przez kolejne dwa miesiące będziesz jej aniołem stróżem - powiedział i pokręcił głową na

ostatnie dwa słowa, jakby w rezygnacji.

- Co to znaczy? - spytałem spięty. Miałem podejrzenia, co to może znaczyć, ale wolałem się upewnić.

- To znaczy, że będziesz jej pilnował i strzegł, jak oka w głowie. Isabella jest... inna. Potrzebny jej ktoś, kto ją przypilnuje przed pewnymi

głupstwami. Masz stać się jej przyjacielem. W ten sposób pokażesz, że potrafisz być odpowiedzialny i nie potrzebujesz mojego stałego nadzoru.

- O czym ty w ogóle gadasz? Mam się opiekować jakąś panną z problemami psychicznymi? Nie nadaje się do tego i doskonale o tym

wiesz - warknąłem.

- W takim razie będziesz musiał bardzo się postarać. Teraz idź do swojego pokoju. Jestem pewien, że nie spałeś wiele tej nocy, a siły będą ci

jutro potrzebne. Opuszczając jego pokój, zastanawiałem się nad całym tym gównem,

w którym się znalazłem. Co zrobić? Jak uniknąć tego nieprzyjemnego procesu? Może myśląc tak o dziewczynie, która nie może chodzić, byłem

strasznym dupkiem, ale, do cholery, nie jestem pielęgniarką, która potrafi się zająć takimi problemami. Klauna też nie przypominałem i nie miałem

zamiaru zabawiać jej, jak idiota z cyrku.


	3. Pierwsze złe wrażenie

Rozdział 2

„Pierwsze złe wrażenie"

Nie do końca wiedziałem, która jest godzina, gdy Carlisle wparował do mojego pokoju bez żadnego zaproszenia, odsłaniając żaluzje. Promienie słoneczne padały mi prosto na twarz,

wiedziałem, że to jest taka zachęta do mnie „synu, pora wstać", ale ja nie miałem ochoty wstawa i też pokazałem ojcu to w jednoznaczny sposób. Nakryłem głowę kołdrą. Po chwili byłem

już w półśnie. Czułem adrenalinę, skalałem. Miałem wrażenie, że świat należy tylko i wyłącznie do mnie. Moje marzenia senne skończyły się wraz z momentem, gdy poczułem coś okropnie zimnego

na całym ciele. Poderwałem się z łóżka, żeby zobaczy Carlisle'a, trzymającego butelkę z wodą i patrzącego na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Co ty, do cholery, wyrabiasz? - spytałem podniesionym głosem, patrząc na niego gniewnie. - Pogięło cię? Dlaczego oblałeś mnie wodą?

- To był jedyny sposób, żebyś wyszedł z łóżka - odparł spokojnie.

- Może po prostu trzeba było zostawi mnie w spokoju? - spytałem ironicznie, włożyłem dłonie we włosy i przejechałem wzdłuż

nich.

- Może i tak byłoby lepiej dla nas obu, ale czekają cię obowiązki i przez swoje lenistwo pozbawiłeś się śniadania, jeśli jeszcze trochę podyskutujemy to i podziękujesz też rannej kąpieli.

Pokręciłem głową. Spojrzałem mu jeszcze raz w oczy, ale nie zobaczyłem nic, co chciałbym ujrzę. Patrzył na mnie, jak na obcą osobę. Wszedłem do łazienki. Z chwilą, gdy poczułem ciepłą

wodę na swoim ciele, przypomniałem sobie cały wczorajszy dzień. To, jak potraktował mnie mój własny ojciec, a co ważniejsze Isabella. Nie wyobrażałem sobie, jak mógłbym się nią zająć, o jaki

rodzaj pomocy chodzi. Miałem w głowie kompletny mętlik, nie byłem typem chłopaka na posyłki, na litość boską, ja nawet nie potrafiłem by miły, więc jak miałem się zająć tą dziewczyną, która na pewno

potrzebowała wsparcia i pomocy innej osoby. Ja kimś taki nie byłem.

Gdy zakończyłem kąpiel, wróciłem do pokoju, ubrałem się i zszedłem na dół, gdzie czekał na mnie Carlisle.

- Cieszę się, Edwardzie, że zaszczyciłeś mnie swoją obecnością - powiedział ironicznie.

- Z ironią ci nie do twarzy, Carlisle - odparłem i ruszyłem do garażu. Słyszałem kroki mojego ojca za sobą, po chwili wsiadałem do samochodu. Większość drogi milczeliśmy, a jeśli

któryś z nas coś powiedział, nie było to nic znaczącego, odpowiedzi w stylu tak lub nie. Nie miałem ochoty na jakiekolwiek rozmowy, nasze stosunki i tak były tragiczne i wiedziałem, że każda

rozmowa zakończy się kłótnią. Zanim dojechaliśmy na miejsce Carlisle się nade mną zlitował i kupił mi fastfooda do zjedzenia. Chyba nigdy nie byłem mu tak wdzięczny, umierałem z głodu,

więc to żarcie było w tym momencie spełnieniem moich marzeń i mojego żołądka. Gdy zajechaliśmy na miejsce, poczułem silny uścisk w gardle. Byłem zdenerwowany, nie, to nawet nie

to. Byłem przerażony myślą, że zobaczę tu tyle dzieciaków, których życie jest praktycznie skończone. Jak się zachować, co powiedzieć, udawać, że nie widzę ich ułomności, że to nic, iż większość z nich jest

sparaliżowana od pasa w dół? Z moich myśli wyrwał mnie odgłos zamykanych drzwi. To Carlisle wychodził z samochodu,wziąłem z niego przykład i również wysiadłem. No to przedstawienie czas zacząć -

pomyślałem i ruszyłem chwiejnym krokiem do bramy.

Gdy znalazłem się na terenie szpitala, stanąłem jak wryty. W zasadzie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać, ale wyobraża sobie, a zobaczy to na własne oczy to zupełnie inna bajka. Starałem się nie patrze

na nikogo, po prostu gapiłem się w jeden nieokreślony punkt. Jednakże to, że starałem się nie patrze , nie znaczy, iż nie widziałem. Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, przed moimi nogami pojawiło się

dziecko, chłopczyk. Na oko miał około osiem lat. Spoglądając na niego, przełknąłem ślinę, poczułem, że brakuje mi powietrze w płucach, dusiłem się. Podskoczyłem w momencie, gdy

poczułem czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu, to Carlisle. Przyglądał mi się uważnie i po raz pierwszy o wczorajszego popołudnia zobaczyłem w jego oczach jakieś ciepłe uczucie, współczucie,

pocieszenie. Chciał mi na swój własny sposób pomóc. Poczułem się z tym dziwnie, nie byłem do tego przyzwyczajony. Moje rozważania przerwał głos chłopaka przed nami.

- Cześć, doktorze Cullen – powiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się do mojego ojca, ale jednocześnie spoglądając uważnie na mnie. Carlisle zdjął rękę z mojego ramienia i pochylił się, tak że znalazł się na wysokości

twarzy chłopaka i poczochrał mu włosy.

- Cześć, Jake, jak się dzisiaj masz?

- W porządku, doktorze - odparł i znów spojrzał na mnie. Carlisle się szybko zreflektował i przedstawił nas sobie.

- Och, to jest Edward – powiedział, wskazując na mnie - mój syn. Edward, to Jake mój ulubiony pacjent, z którym jako jedynym przegrywam w szachy. Dzieciak ma do tego smykałkę - zaśmiał się.

- Cześć, Jake… Eee… miło cię pozna

- wydukałem. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak zachowa się w stosunku do tego dzieciaka. Jedno było pewne, nie mogę by chamski, bo to jeszcze dziecko, ale z drugiej strony nie przywykłem do bycia tym lepszym.

Nie można też zapomnie o fakcie, iż Jake chodzi o kulach.

Na szczęście nie byłem zmuszony do rozmowy z nim, gdyż po chwili, Carlisle umówił się z Jacobem na partyjkę w jego gabinecie po południu. Gdy ojciec pożegnał się z chłopakiem,

ruszyliśmy do gabinetu mojego ojca i byłem bardziej niż szczęśliwy, że nikt więcej nie zaczepił doktora. Musiałem jednak przyzna , że spotkanie z chłopcem wywarło na mnie duże wrażenie. Nie miał połowy jednej

nogi, a mimo to uśmiechał się, był szczęśliwy. To było tak odmienne od tego, co dostrzegałem na co dzień, pośpiech, zmartwienia, brak wrażliwości i życzliwości. Pokręciłem głową, zebrało mi się na

refleksje.

- Pierwsze koty za płoty, co? - spytał Carlisle, gdy znaleźliśmy się w jego biurze.

- Taa, jestem starszy o jedno nowe doświadczenie – odpowiedziałem, siadając na brązowym fotelu.

- Jake jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Chłopak dużo przeszedł, ale nie stracił pogody ducha, a przecież ma dopiero dziewięć lat.

- Jest niesamowity - nie mogłem temu zaprzeczy. Nie wyobrażałem sobie takiego życia, jak on, i to jeszcze z uśmiechem na ustach. Carlislepokiwał głową.

- Niestety on jest jednym z niewielu wyjątków. Zazwyczaj osoby, które uległy wypadkowi zamykają się w sobie, stają się rozgoryczone i nieszczęśliwe.

- Czy ta Isabella jest jednym z tych wyjątków? – spytałem, modląc się jednocześnie, żeby Carlisle to potwierdził.

- Niestety, jest dość trudną osobą w obyciu. Wiesz, od niedawana ma paraliż nóg i jeszcze się z tym nie pogodziła.

_Ś__wietnie_.

- Myślę, że najwyższa pora, żebyś ją poznał osobiście.

_Dzi__ę__ki, nie skorzystam_.

- Jesteś pewien, że powinniśmy? Ja nie potrafię się dogada z nikim, oprócz własnym ego. Przecież możesz znaleźć dla mnie inną karę - mówiłem

gorączkowo.

- To nie jest kara synu. Moim celem jest pomóc tobie, poza tym, podjąłem decyzję już dawno. Jestem pewien, że zachowasz się odpowiednio, nie może by przecież tak źle.

* * *

-Musisz pamięta, żeby nic nie mówi o jej paraliżu, nie patrz na jej wózek, a tym bardzie na nogi, bądź miły i uprzejmy. Zaprzyjaźnij się z nią. Carlisle starał się wytłumaczy mi, jak mam się zachowa

w stosunku do Isabelli. Miał zamiar przedstawi nas sobie, a później zostawi samych.. Nie mogłem uwierzy . Edward Cullen, który skacze z wieżowców, czy mostów, boi się zwykłej dziewczyny.

_We__ź__ si__ę__ w gar__ść_- powtarzałem sobie.

Zobaczyłem ją. Siedziała sama, w kącie z nosem w książce. Włosy miała spięte w warkocz, sięgający do pasa. Wyglądała równie pięknie, jak na pierwszym zdjęciu, które pokazał mi wczoraj

Carlisle. Tylko z tą różnica, że jej twarz ozdabiał grymas. Doktor stanął metr przed nią i czekał, aż uniesie głowę. Dobrze wiedziałem, że ona widzi, iż Carlisle stoi przed nią, lecz nie zrobiła nic,

żeby spojrzę przed siebie.

- Isabello - powiedział ciepło mój ojciec, chcąc zwrócił jej uwagę.

- Doktorze - odparła chłodno, podnosząc głowę. Wyglądała przy tym jakby ta czynność sprawiała jej ból i zauważyłem drugą różnicę. Jej oczy były martwe. Puste, jak u porcelanowych lalek.

- Możemy porozmawia ? – spytał, nie wzruszony jej tonem. Ja stałem z boku, obserwując całą tę sytuację i

musiałem się powstrzymywać przed powiedzenie czegoś niestosownego. W tym samym czasie Isabella przewróciła oczami na pytanie mojego ojca. O co jej chodziło?

Nic nie odpowiadając, odłożyła książkę na stolik, a ręce ułożyła na kolona. Nie mogłem nic poradzi na mój odruch, ale zacząłem spogląda

na jej nogi i wózek, na którym siedziała. Po chwili uniosłem wzrok i napotkałem zimne brązowe oczy, które ciskały we mnie gromy.

- To jest Edward będzie... – doktor zaczął prezentację, lecz dziewczyna mu przerwała.

- Moją pielęgniarką - dokończyła. Zarówna ja, jak i mój ojciec skrzywiliśmy się na to stwierdzenie.

- Isabello, on pomoże ci, gdy tylko o to poprosisz. Nie musisz męczy się sama...

- Czy to już wszystko? - powiedziała tonem, który mówił, że ma już dosyć obecności mojego ojca.

- Tak – odparł, odwrócił się do mnie i wyszeptał. - Bądź ostrożny.

Czekałem, aż ojciec zniknie, a następnie odwróciłem się do dziewczyny. W ręku trzymała książkę, którą chwilę wcześniej odłożyła.

_Tylko spokojnie, Edward._

Podszedłem dwa kroki i wyciągnąłem dłoń.

– Cześć, jestem Edward - wysiliłem się na jak najmilszy ton. Spojrzała na moją dłoń jakby się brzydziła.

- Jestem sparaliżowana, a nie głucha - odparła ostro, wzięła swoją książkę i ułożyła na kolanach.

- Ja tylko...

- Co, myślisz że jesteś taki wyjątkowy, bo pomagasz kalece? Jeśli tak, to muszę cię wyprowadzi z błędu. Nikt nie ma zamiaru postawić ci piedestału za twoją uczynność. Znikniesz stąd

szybciej niż się pojawiłeś.

Po chwili z zręcznością odjechała swoim wózkiem. Usiadłem na krześle pod ścianą i zamknąłem oczy. Byłem wyczerpany. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy starałem się by

miły. I po co? Czeka mnie dużo zabawy, bardzo dużo, cho może udałoby mi się namówi Carlisle'a, że to jest idiotyczny pomysł, że nie nadaję się do tego. Otworzyłem oczy, gdy

usłyszałem dziwny dźwięk. Przede mną znalazł się chłopak, jakiś blondyn. Starałem się nie patrze na wózek, na którym siedział, nie chcąc wywoła

równie ciekawej reakcji, co u Isabelli. Spojrzałem w jego niebieskie oczy i powiedziałem swoje błaganie na głos.

- Błagam cię, bądź kolejnym wyjątkiem, bo chyba więcej dzisiaj nie zniosę. Chłopak zaśmiał się.

- Nie wiem, co oznacza bycie wyjątkowym, ale jeśli masz na myśli to, że nie nawrzeszczę i nie pobije cię za to, że spojrzałeś na mój wózek to jestem wyjątkiem - odparł.

Uniosłem głowę do góry.

- Dzięki ci, Boże - wymamrotałem, a następnie z wahaniem wyciągnąłem dłoń i przedstawiłem się.

- Edward, i właśnie trafiłem do swojego osobistego piekła.

- Seth, i jestem w tym piekle od ładnych paru lat - odparł z uśmiechem.

- Czemu ona? – spytałem. - Co z nią nie tak?

- Z Bellą? - spytał.

- Z kim?

- Isabella, Bella to taki skrót.

- Znasz ją? - spytałem.

- Nie przyjaźnimy się, ale obserwuję ją. Wiesz, na początku byłem taki sam jak ona.

- Taki, czyli jaki?

- Nieszczęśliwy, smutny, swój gniew wyładowywałem na innych. Lubiłem, gdy cierpieli, bo miałem wrażenie, że czują chociaż namiastkę tego, co ja. Straci dwie nogi jest nie do zniesienia i to jeszcze w tak młodym

wieku. Wiesz, dopiero zaczynamy żyć , a tu …

- Dzięki, że mi to mówisz, ale nie musisz.

- Wiem, ale chcę, dla Belli. Wiem, że w głębi serca ona jest wspaniałą dziewczyną, ale potrzebuje pomocy kogoś, kto ją poprowadzi, a skoro ty masz być...

- Jej pielęgniarką – zakończyłem, przypominając sobie, co powiedziała Bella. Zaśmialiśmy się do siebie.

- Jak chcesz, Powiem ci jedno, jak na razie jedyną drogą do jej serca jest odpłacanie tym samym.

- Czyli co, mam być chamski, złośliwy, niemiły i tak dalej?- spytałem zaskoczony.

- Coś wymyślisz, a teraz idź do niej i pokaż kto jest facetem. Nie pozwól, żeby traktował cię jak przed chwilą. Jej pokój jest na pierwszym piętrze. Wstałem z krzesła i ruszyłem na wyznaczone miejsce. Ucieszyłem

się ze spotkania z Sethem. Stałem się pewniejszy siebie. Pomimo tego, że nadal wzdrygałem się za każdym razem, gdy widziałem nową osobę to czułem, że robię coś ważnego.

_Jeszcze mi postawisz ten piedesta__ł_- pomyślałem.

Gdy stanąłem przed drzwiami z napisałem _Isabella Swan, _zawahałem się, lecz po chwili zapukałem. Co ma być to będzie.

Nic. Zapukałem jeszcze raz, nic. Zniecierpliwiony nacisnąłem klamkę. Drzwi lekko się uchyliły i widok jaki tam zastałem sparaliżował mnie. Isabella siedziała przed bardzo dużym

lustrem i czesała swoje długie loki, ale nie to zwróciło moją uwagę. Po jej porcelanowych policzkach leciały ogromne łzy. Jedna za drugą. Szybko się wycofałem i delikatnie zamknąłem

drzwi jej pokoju, póki jeszcze mnie nie zauważyła. A jednak, panna Swan ma jakieś uczucia. To nie było tak, że jej łzy sprawiały mi przyjemność, ale teraz wiedziałem, że jednak nie jest taka zimna za jaką próbuje

uchodzi . Szedłem korytarzem, myśląc, co daje, jak rozegra całą tę sytuację.

* * *

Po pierwsze przepraszam za błędy jeśli takowe wystąpiły, po drugie wybaczcie fani Jacoba Blacka, ale miałam dość konkurencji Jacoba i Edwarda i uznałam, że zrobię z niego małego, ale bardzo dobrego chłopaka. Co nie oznacza, że nie wmiesza się w związek B i E. Pozdrawiam.


	4. Pierwszy krok

Rozdział 3 „Pierwszy krok"

Po całym zajściu nie miałem pojęcia, co dalej. Jednego byłem pewien - nie mogę iść za radą Setha. Pomimo, że chciał pomóc, to jego taktyka była do niczego. Nie chciałem krzywdzić tej

dziewczyny. Los narobił wystarczających szkód. W pierwszy momencie, gdy ją zobaczyłem, pomyślałem, że jest taka krucha i delikatna. Dopiero jej cięty język pokazał mi, iż to, co

pomyślałem na początku, było zwykłą bzdurą. Isabella wcale nie była krucha. Byłem w wielkim szoku. W jej oczach widziałem nienawiść do mnie, do Carlisle'a i całego świata. Cieszyłem się, że

przez resztę dnia się z nią nie spotkałem. Nie unikałem jej, to ona siedziała cały czas w swoim pokoju. Było to dla mnie dobre, bo nikt nie mówił mi obraźliwych rzeczy, nie musiałem słyszeć jej lodowatego tonu. Od

momentu, kiedy Carlisle nas zostawił, minęło kilka godzin, więc uznałem, że to najwyższy czas, abym go odwiedził. Chciałem mu powiedzieć, że pomylił się, że nie nadaję się do takiej roboty. Szedłem wzdłuż

korytarza, moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się już do widoków jakie serwował ten ośrodek, i jednocześnie zastanawiałem się, jak to możliwe, że jestem tu po raz pierwszy. Fundacja pomocy

niepełnosprawnym im. Elizabeth Cullen działała od pięciu lat, mój ojciec był założycielem. Pokręciłem głową, wyrywając się z nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Znalazłem się już przy drzwiach

Carlisle'a. Bez wahania pociągnąłem za klamkę i wszedłem.

- Jak to możliwe? Znowu wygrałeś? - powiedział rozbawiony Carlisle. Jego wesoły ton zatrzymał mnie w miejscu, dzięki czemu byłem niewidoczny dla ojca i jego towarzysza.

- To mój nieprzeciętny intelekt i wrodzony talent do wygrywania - odparł drugi głos, jak się już domyśliłem, był to Jacob. Chłopiec, z którym zapoznał mnie Carlisle rano.

- Chyba nie mam z tobą szans, co? Nie dasz mi wygrać, młody człowieku? - spytał mój ojciec.

- Przykro mi, doktorze - zaśmiał się chłopiec. Zrobiłem kilka kroków w stronę miejsca, skąd dochodziły głosy. Carlisle od razu uniósł głowę, a gdy napotkał mój wzrok z jego twarzy od razu

zniknął uśmiech. Może i byłoby mi przykro, gdyby nie to, iż była to moja codzienność, jednak to, że nie odczuwałem jako takiego bólu, nie znaczy, iż nie byłem rozczarowany i zły. Carlisle

ponownie spojrzał na chłopaka i wyjął coś z szafki.

- Masz, zasłużyłeś na to - powiedział i podał tę rzecz Jacobowi. Teraz zauważyłem, że był to mały batonik. Po chwili Jake złapał swoje kulę i pożegnał się z Carlislem.

- Cześć, Ed – powiedział, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ed? To było nie do zniesienia. Co to w ogóle za imię? Wyciągnięte z jakiejś kreskówki? Carlisle zaczął wyciągać różne papiery i przeglądać się im. Usiadałem na

przeciwko niego i obserwowałem go uważnie. Był spięty i nerwowy.

- Miło, że pytasz - zacząłem ironicznie - było bardzo przyjemnie. Wyobraź sobie, że już jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi - zakończyłem.

- Masz okazywać mi szacunek - powiedział ponuro.

- Na szacunek trzeba zasłużyć - odparłem zimno. - Nie czekaj na mnie, wrócę sam, chyba że tego też mi nie wolno.

- Nie masz samochodu...

- Myślę, że transport miejski mnie nie zabije, dobranoc - wstałem i wyszedłem ciężko oddychając.

Wychodząc z tego miejsca nawet się nie obejrzałem. Na dziś wystarczyło mi wrażeń. Musiałem powiedzieć stop. Wiedziałem, że są tylko dwie rzeczy, które pomogą mi się odprężyć, a

skoro skakać nie mogłem to pozostała mi tylko druga opcja. I tak się stało. Godzinę później znalazłem się przed miejscem o dźwięcznej nazwie „U Joego". Wszedłem do środka. Z racji tego,

że zbliżał się wieczór, w barze było już mnóstwo ludzi, ale to, czego potrzebowałem, to nie była żadna rozmowa czy jakikolwiek kontakt z drugim człowiekiem. Podszedłem do lady i przy niej też

zająłem miejsce. Niecałe pięć minut później Joe zauważył moją obecność. Nie musiał o nic pytać, żeby zauważyć, czego potrzebuję. Uśmiechnął się i podał mi pierwszą szklankę z alkoholem.

- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - spytał godzinę później. Byłem już nieźle wstawiony.

- Chcę alkoholu – wybełkotałem niezbyt wyraźnie.

- Myślę, że na dzisiaj ci wystarczy, Edward - odparł.

- A ja myślę, Joe... Czy tak właśnie masz na imię? Nie mów... Czekaj, co ja... - zamyśliłem się, potarłem kciukiem brodę.

- Daj telefon, Edward, zadzwonię po kogoś - w tej samej chwili rozległ się dzwonek mojego telefonu. Poczułem wibracje w kieszeni. Wyciągnąłem go i popatrzyłem na ekran. Zmrużyłem oczy,

nie mogąc nic dostrzec. Przybliżyłem ekran pod sam nos. Co tam było napisane?

- C-A-R-L-I-S-L-E, Carlisle – zachichotałem - to mój ojciec - wyszeptałem do Joego.

- Daj mi ten telefon. Sam już nie będziesz w stanie wrócić do domu - powiedział Joe, wyciągając dłoń. Wzruszyłem ramionami i podałem mu aparat. Nie słyszałem nic z rozmowy Joego

i mojego ojca. W zasadzie miałem gdzieś, o czym mogą rozmawiać. Gdy Carlisle przyjechał, prawie leżałem na stole, ledwo świadomy tego, co się wokół mnie dzieje, ale jednak. Carlisle

zapakował mnie do wozu i zawlekł do łóżka. Reszty nie pamiętałem. Ranek był jeszcze gorszy niż poprzedni. Miałem kaca, ogromnego kaca. Każdy najcichszy odgłos powodował nieprzyjemny tępy ból w mojej głowie,

ale wiedziałem, że muszę wstać, że Isabella musi się na kimś dzisiaj wyżyć, lecz z drugiej strony miałem już plan. Carlisle nie wspomniał ani słowem o wczorajszym wieczorze.

- Dzisiaj po południu odbędzie się terapia grupowa, na której dobrze by było, żeby Isabella była obecna. Czy możesz zadbać, żeby się pojawiła? - spytał, gdy jechaliśmy już samochodem.

- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, ale nic nie obiecuję - odparłem. Carlisle pokiwał głową. Tak samo jak ja zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli ona sama tego nie będzie chciała to nie przyjdzie i nikt, a

w szczególności ja, jej do tego nie przekona. Wszystko wyglądało identycznie, jak wczoraj. Mały Jacob przywitał się z moim ojcem, mnie trzymał na dystans. Dostałem kilka uśmiechów i

ostrożnych spojrzeń. Na razie byłem wrogiem, obawiali się mnie. Nie przejmując się Carlislem, po prostu ruszyłem w poszukiwaniu Belli. Nie mogłem jej nigdzie znaleźć. Nie zastałem jej w tym

miejscu, gdzie wczoraj się poznaliśmy, nie było jej też na dworze. Ostatecznie uznałem, że jedynym miejsce do jakiego jeszcze nie zajrzałem był jej pokój.

Stojąc przed drzwiami Isabelli, brałem co rusz głęboki oddech. To nie było tak, że się jej bałem czy coś takiego, ale po prostu nie miałem siły na humorki tej dziewczyny, a wiedziałem,

iż bez ataków na moją osobę się nie obejdzie. Nim zdążyłem otworzyć drzwi z jej pokój wyszła jedna z pielęgniarek. Oczywiście zdawałem sobie sprawę, że osoby niepełnosprawne potrzebują

takiej pomocy przy najprostszych czynnościach. Dzięki Bogu ja miałem tylko zapewnić Isabelli towarzystwo. Spojrzałem na twarz młodej kobiety. Była cała czerwona, a jej oczy błyszczały od łez.

Zastanawiałem się czy to właśnie Bella doprowadziła ją do tego stanu, czy to możliwe, że tak małe ciałko ma w sobie tyle zła?

Wszedłem do pomieszczenia i poszukałem jej wzrokiem. Siedziała na kanapie, a właściwe pół leżała i patrzyła w sufit. Nie miałem pewności czy już mnie zauważyła, gdyż jej głowa ciągle

była skierowana ku górze. Zamknąłem drzwi na tyle głośno, żeby wiedziała, iż nie jest sama. Kiedy ponownie skierowałem na nią swój wzrok miała zamknięte oczy i zaciskała mocno szczękę.

- Czego tu szukasz? - warknęła, a następnie otworzyła swoje oczy. - Czy nie dość wyraźnie powiedziałam ci, że nie życzę sobie twojej obecności?

- Dość wyraźnie - odparłem i usiadłem obok Belli. Położyłem jej nogi na swoich udach. Słyszałem jak ze świstem wciąga powietrze.

- Wynoś się stąd.

- Wiesz, pomyślałem, że chcesz coś porobić. Może spacer? - spytałem się, uśmiechając. Przez moment wyglądała jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała, po chwili jednak jej twarzy była bez wyrazu.

- Po moim trupie.

- Och, to świetnie. Załóż jakiś sweterek i ruszamy w drogę – powiedziałem, kompletnie ignorując jej słowa. Na tym właśnie polegał mój plan.

- Czy ty jesteś nienormalny? Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, JA NIGDZIE Z TOBĄ NIE IDĘ, czy teraz coś do ciebie dotarło?

- No tak, zapomniałem. Gdzie jest twoja szafka z ubraniami? – powiedziałem, wstając.

Mogłem zobaczyć, jak jej twarz robi się cała czerwona ze złości. Miała ochotę mnie zabić. Zacisnęła mocno szczękę.

- Bawimy się w podchody?

- Ale mogłabyś przynajmniej mówić ciepło, zimno - powiedziałem ironicznie.

- Najcieplej jest za tymi drzwiami, a upał panuje za granicą tego kraju. Co myślisz? Może tam pójdziesz poszukać?

- Obawiam się, że nie. No chyba, że pójdziesz tam ze mną - odparłem i zacząłem szukać po całym pokoju jej ubrań. W czasie poszukiwania słyszałem piękne epitety od mojej towarzyszki

zabaw, lecz po niecałych dziesięciu minutach znalazłem to, czego szukałem.

- Szukajcie, a znajdziecie - powiedziałem i rzuciłem jej ciepły zielony sweter.

- Nie założę go, bo nigdzie się nie wybieram.

- Naprawdę? – spytałem, unosząc jedną brew, a następnie podszedłem do niej i chciałem podnieść, gdy zaczęła sprzeciwiać się temu.

- Sama potrafię - warknęła.

- Naprawdę? - odparłem ironicznie, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedziałem. Odwróciła ode mnie twarz, zupełnie jakbym uderzył ją w policzek. Poczułem się jak kompletny

idiota i dupek. - Po prostu ci pomogę - zakończyłem łagodnie. Podniosłem jej malutkie ciałko do góry i przycisnąłem do siebie. Uniosła swój wzrok i popatrzyła mi prosto w oczy. Oczywiście nie

była to pora i miejsce, ale pomyślałem, że pomimo tego jak mnie traktuje to i tak jej uroda robi duże wrażenie.

- Wiesz co? - spojrzałem na nią, budząc się ze swoich myśli. Byłem zaskoczony, bo nie usłyszałem sarkastycznego tonu. Powiedziała to szeptem, tak cichutkim, że ledwie słyszalnym.

Pomyślałem, iż to przełom czy coś takiego.

- Strasznie śmierdzisz - zakończyła głośno. Wywróciłem oczami, przecież to było takie oczywiste. Ona i bycie miłym?

- Alkohol ze mnie wyparowuje – odparłem, ciesząc się wyrazem jej twarzy. Posadziłem ją na wózku.

- Masz problemy z alkoholem? – spytała, patrząc na mnie. Zdziwił mnie brak szorstkości w jej głosie.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie musisz mnie umawiać na spotkanie A.A. Koniec gadania, idziemy na spacer.

- Możesz się pocałować w miejsce, którego nazwy głośno nie powiem.

No, no, Bello, widzę, że się rozkręcasz. Gotowa? - spytałem z uśmiechem.

Betowała: konisiara.

* * *

Po pierwsze dziękuje mojej becie konisiarze, czyli Gosi, która odwala kawał dobrej roboty. Po drugie rozdział ten jest z dedykacją dla dziewczyny o nicku zaklina. Jako jedyna komentujesz mój ff od samego początku. Jest mi bardzo przykro, gdyż co rozdział na ten ff wchodzi okołu 250 osób i tylko jedna jest w stanie coś napisać, ale trudno. Liczy się ta jedna. Dzięki zaklina to właśnie ty powodujesz, że to opowiadanie nadal jest wstawiane na fan fiction net. Miłego czytania Anka.


End file.
